Head Over Heals For You
by crazy4fanfic101
Summary: Ally and her brother move to Miami for a new start after their parents die. But Ally finds herself getting bullied by the schools bad boy Austin Moon. Will they fall in love? Or will Austin's taunting become to much for Ally? Definite Auslly! My first fanfiction so be kind! Stories better than summary! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning**

Ally's P.O.V

" Ugh do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I groaned.

You see a couple weeks ago my parents died in a car crash, ever since then iv been depressed. Sadly my older brother Josh noticed this and decided to move us to Miami for a new start. This "New start" includes me going to a new school right in the middle of the year. There's nothing I hate more than switching schools in the middle of the year, it's the worst possible time to be the geeky new girl. And I'm sure my pale skin, flat body (And when I say flat, I mean barley any boobs and butt whatsoever), and giant round glasses sure wont help either. I have to admit I kinda like my short wavy brown hair and brown eyes, it suits me quite well.

"Yes Ally, you do. What better day to start school than a Monday?" I gave him a look and he sighed. " Ok. Look I know it sucks having switch schools in the middle of March, but I promise us moving to Miami is a good thing! It will help us to move on and get a fresh start on our lives! Plus living with Uncle Stan and Aunt Betty in their huge beach house will be awesome! It even has a pool and hot tub and it's on the beach and..." When ever Josh rambles like this I just tune him out. I stared out the window as we drove past a beach. It was beautiful! The white sand and clear blue ocean was absolutely breath taking! As soon as we settle in Uncle Stan's beach house I'm totally going tanning. Maybe I can get ride of my ugly pale skin.

" .. And all the hot girls and sand castles and.. Oh hey were here!"

"Wow..." I say in a low whisper. The house was amazing! It was a huge, yellow beach house. With a white roof and white deck filled with black deck chairs. As we walked though giant black doors I examined the room. It was like a house in the movies! I'm so pumped! I drop my bags and sprint away to check out the house, when I trip on the carpet and down I go! Josh chuckled as he helped me up.

" You' re so clumsy! The minute we get in the house, your already hugging the ground" He says in full out laughter now.

I scowl but before I can say anything I hear foot steps. Uncle Stan! Aunt Betty!

"Allyson! Josh! It's great to see you again! How are you kids doing? Do you like the house?"

Before Josh can say anything I pipe up.

" Uncle Stan, Aunt Betty! It's great to see you tooThe house is truly amazing!" I exclaim running up and hugging them both.

" Yes, and thank you SO much for letting us live with you guys. It really means a lot, it's really gonna help us since our parents died." Josh said with a sad smile. He went up to them and hugged them as well, forming a giant group hug. It was really great to be with them. It was like I had a family again. My heart soared like an eagle in the sky.

"Why don't you guys go check out your rooms while I start on lunch." Said Aunt Betty.

Josh and I went our separate ways to our rooms. When I opened the door my breath caught in my throat. Oh. My. God. THIS IS AMAZING! My room was huge with dark red walls (my favorite color) and a soft white carpet. I looked at the ground and saw a giant black guitar-shaped area rug! Sweet! A queen sized bed with black bed sheets took up the corner. In the other corner was a make up table and dresser. On the other side was a walk in closet, and 2 guitars and a piano! But the best part of the room was my balcony. All I had to do was walk out and there would be the beach. _**My life is really starting to pick up now**_. I thought, there is hope after all.

After lunch we sat in the living room for hours catching up, and learning about one another. Around 10:00 I let out a yawn. " I think I'm heading off to bed, goodnight guys."

I changed into some short shorts and tank top, before I climbed under the covers. I quickly pulled out my diary/songbook and began to write.

**Dear, Diary/ Songbook,**

**Today has been a great day so far, Uncle Stan and Aunt Betty are great. They are so kind and loving! Aunt Betty can cook really well. Having them around fills up the hole in my heart that was left by my mom and dad. The house is beautiful and it's right on the beach! I could get used to this. Maybe I can meet some new boys and get over my abusive ex boyfriend Dallas. Good thing I left his ass back in California. Pardon my language, I just hate him so much! I can't believe he would hit me like that! Oh well that's in the past. I think Josh may be right, moving to Miami will be good for us. The only thing I'm truly bummed about is having to go to school tomorrow. :( He would have made me start today but today is a Sunday. What if I'm known and the geeky new girl again? Or no one wants to be my friend? Ugh I'm so nervous! Maybe writing a song will calm my nerves. Ill finish the one I started last week!**

_**Flip a switch Turn up the lightning **_

_**Get it right Show 'em how it's done  
Free it up No matter how you dress that song **_

_**Girl you know you got a number one **_

_**Go with it  
You got 'em where you want 'em **_

_**Drop the beat **_

_**They need to hear your sound**_

_**Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now **_

_**They wanna know know know Your name name name**_

_**They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game **_

_**And when they look look look Your way way way **_

_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) Make 'em do a double take  
They wanna know know know Your name name name **_

_**They want the girl girl girl  
With game game game **_

_**And when they look look look Your way way way **_

_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) Make 'em do a double take**_

**Well there it is, I think it sounds pretty good! It did help calm me because now I'm really tiered.**

**Until next time!**

**Love Ally.**

And soon after that I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullies And Friends**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, no I do not own Austin and Ally **:(

**This time I'm gonna try to do a little from Austin's P.O.V wish me luck :)**

**Ally's P.O.V **

***BEEP BEEP BEEP*** With out opening my eyes, I try to find the snooze button on the clock. After hitting pure air, I finally give up and open my eyes to shut off the stupid clock. God I hate alarm clocks. But not as much as I'm going to hate going to school today. I throw my legs over my bed and get up. I have one hour, I can do this. I run into the bath room get ready. After wards I throw on a pair of jeans, blue tank top, and black sneakers. Just as I'm putting on some light make up Aunt Betty yells.

"Allyson! Are you ready for me to drive you to school?"

"Yep just let me grab my stuff!"

I throw my diary/songbook in my bag and run out to door into Aunt Betty's car.

As we arrive to the school, I can't sit still, my palms are sweating, god I'm so nervus!

"Aunt Betty I don't think this is a good idea! I don't know anyone, I-I don't know where my classes are, I-I .."

"Allyson! You will be fine I promise. Now go before your late!" I nod and slowly get out of the car. The minute I walk into the doors I hear someone talking to me.

" Hey iv never seen you around before, you must be new. I'm Trish!"

I turn around to see a small Latino girl. She may be small but she has a big voice!

" Nice to meet you. I'm Ally and ya I'm new. I was wondering if you could show me to my first class? English with Mr, Nacamory.?"

"Of course I can. I have the same class anyway aha. Shall we?" Trish asks while holding out her arm.

"We shall!" I say while linking my arm through hers. I smile knowing that I just made a new friend. Maybe today wont be so bad after all... Man was I wrong!

Trish and I sit down next to each other, and start copying the notes left on the board for us. But lucky for me there is a head of messy blonde hair in my way. I poke him in the back.

"Umm excuse me. Your head is blocking the view of the board, could you please crouch down?" I ask in the most polite tone I have. As he turns around I see how cute he is! He has the most hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes ever! And those pink lips... Wait what am I thinking? I don't even know the guy!

"Uh hello? Are you stupid?" he says in a really rude tone.

"Wh- what? Oh um hi.." I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hi.. I was just wondering if you could NOT poke me again. K thanks bye."

Well that was rude. Forget everything I said, he is as ugly inside as he is out. Jerk.

"Here Ally you can copy off my notes.." Trish whispers. Why is she whispering?

" Thanks Trish.. Who is that guy anyway? And why is he so rude?" I say low enough so he can't hear me. Hey he may be rude but I don't want to start anything on my first day.

"That's Austin Moon. The schools hottest bad boy. You wouldn't wanna mess with him. If I were you I wouldn't talk to him. He has this really sweet friend named Dez tho. Ugh he is SO cute. I would ask him out but he's always with Austin so I keep my distance."

I nudge her in the arm. " Oooo lala! Trish has a crush! Who cares about Austin? I-" Suddenly I'm cut off by a husky voice.

'' A lot of people care about me. And by a lot of people I mean everyone in the school. Especially the girls." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever!" I snap.

As he turns around I hear him murmur "Geek."

I so mad! Oh well geek is better than being a plastic girl. Suddenly I get a burst of inspiration!

I quickly pull out my diary/ song book and began to write,

**Dear Diary/Songbook,**

**There is this guy named Austin Moon in my class. Apparently he the "schools hottest bad boy" or says my new friend Trish ( I know I made a new friend!) Anyway he called me a geek. What a jerk! And he's SO cocky! But all my anger has given me a lot of inspiration for a new song! Let's get started! **

_**Listen to me and I will sing you an angry song  
Remember my words, you won't have to hear them for very long  
It's enough to be vacant, enough just to stare  
You don't have to struggle, you don't have to care  
Just pretend that you do – that's enough to get you by  
You know that it's fine, you know that everything's A-OK  
Another blue sky, another impossibly perfect day  
There's no time for truth, no time for lies  
Either way it comes out you'll know otherwise  
And I don't anymore – I guess I never did**_

No anger's not my master, just something I can use  
And I won't be complacent, 'cause I want you to choose  
And I don't think that it's wasted, I think it's worth the pain  
And I'll see you tomorrow to explain again

Don't ask me why, don't ask me how I have come to this  
Just open your eyes and try to see the world as it is  
And all that I want is this pounding to cease  
Yeah lay down your weapons, I come in Peace  
But I won't be silent – I won't be turned away

No anger's not my master, just something I can use  
And I won't be complacent, 'cause I want you to choose  
And I don't think that it's wasted, I think it's worth the pain  
And I'll see you tomorrow to explain again (and again)

_**You'll listen to me as I will sing you an angry song  
You'll forget all my words, you won't have to hear them for very long  
It's enough to be vacant, enough just to stare  
But one day you'll struggle, one day you'll care  
And then when you do – it's enough to get you by...**_

**Wow.. I think that one of my best ones yet! It sucks that my inspiration has to be the idiot that sits in front of me in English. Oh I gotta go the bells about to ring! Until next time!**

**Love Ally.**

The minute I close my book, the bell rings. I pack my things away and walk out the door with Trish, totally un aware about what's gonna happen today..

**Austin's P.O.V**

(Alright here we go!)

I pack up my things ready to get out of the stupid class. Just before I leave I spot a brown leather book with a giant red letter A on the front. It must belong to that annoying brunette that sat behind me. Hmmm... finders keepers! I pick up the book and head out to my next class.

I spend my next two classes reading her book. Man there's some juicy stuff in her! Her ex Dallas sounds like a bigger ass than me! And that's saying a lot. There's some really good songs in this th- wait a second! This last entry is about me! I began reading. Jerk.. Cocky.. _Idiot_? who the hell does she think she is! That chick is gonna pay! I was snapped out of my thoughts by my best friend Dez.

"Hey Aust- WHOA man are yo- you reading? You never read!" It's true..

" Ya this new chick in my English class left her diary behind, so I thought might as well read it!" I say with a smirk on my face.

''Dude you do realize reading a girls diary it way outa line. Even for you... I think you should return it.." He said in a whisper. Why is he whispering? No one is around.

" At this point I don't care. Plus she wrote some bad things about me in here.. And I think it's time I showed her what a Moon can really do. Time for operation T-P!" I started laughing and rubbing my hands together like they do in the movies.

" Aw man not operation T-P! That's harsh man! Give her a break she's new. " Dez groaned.

" To bad so sad. I ll gather up the guys and we ll follow her home. Then at 11:00 we ll start tee peeing her house!" I know this is harsh but at this point I'm just pissed that she wrote those things about me.. And it's just toilet paper not a big deal.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one! Sorry I kinda forgot the put an authors note in the last chapter.. Anyway the last chapter was sorda just an introduction to the story. But according to the reviews, favorites, and followers I got , it sounds like you liked it! I hope you like this one too! Austin and Ally finally met.. Not in a good way, but hey they still met! I promise there will be Auslly in this story! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and followed my story. It really means a lot!**

**I do not own the song "Angry Song" by Justin Solonynka.**

**Alright guys until next time! ~Crazy4fanfic101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ugh I'm so sorry about this. I know you guys were hoping this was gonna be another chapter :( I swear I will write another one very soon I just need something from you guys first! All right towards the end of chapter 2 Austin is "rounding up the guys" to T-P Ally's house.**

**Well I want you guys to make up your own character(just one!) And post your character on the review page! You gotta add personality, what he looks like, and I defiantly need a name (remember it has to be a BOY because he is gonna be in Austin's little bad boy "possie")**

**You guys have one day to do this! I know that sucks but I wanna post another chapter soon! Once the day is up I am going to pick 4 guys from the review page! Then I will personally thank you in the next chapter. So use your imaginations and get reviewing! Love you guys!**

**On a different topic I wanna thank everyone and let you know that I promise not to go over board on the whole bad boy thing. No drinking and no smoking! Actually I wanna thank Awesomepossom! You gave me a great idea for a later chapter! Alright guys until next time!**

**Love ~ crazy4fanfic101 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys! STOP contest over! (Sorry it took so long I had to host a party yesterday so I couldn't update please don't be mad!) Ok I gotta say I received so many epicly-awesome OC's! Don't be sad if I didn't pick yours because I'm sorry! Anyway congrats to the 4 people who did win! Your OC's stood out to me and I think I have to perfect idea to use them in the stories! Look below to see contest winners!**

**Anon**** made the character "Alex Farrel"**

**Iluvandlive4ew**** made the character "Sean"**

**Storiesyeah**** made the character "Calvin 'clay' Rosati" **

**EddiesGirl**** made the character "Emmit 'Em' Saunders"**

**Congrats you guys and thank you so much for posting those awesome characters! **

**To the rest of you guys thank you sooo much to reviewing! You have great imaginations! Sorry if you didn't win! Love you all but it's time to start chapter 4! Btw it takes place on the same day as last chapter but at lunch time!**

**Disclaimer= I do not own Austin and Ally! :(**

**To T-P Or Not To T-P?**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Man I hate Math class! Like seriously numbers AND letters? Oh well it doesn't matter because I'm gonna be a rock star one day! Alright time to gather up the guys and tell them about operation T-P! I know there gonna think it's epic.

_*Out side the school at lunch*_

As I walk outside I see my buddies. Emmit is leaning against his car with his hair covering his eyes. _Of course_. Calvin and Sean are wrestling, while Dez and Alex are just talking. I walk over to them.

"Sup stupids?" I say jokingly.

"Hey I'm not stupid! But he is!" Sean said pointing to Calvin while laughing.

And of course Calvin tackles him. Sometimes I worry about Sean...

" Dudes stop! I gotta tell you something!" I say basically yelling.

They all stop and stair. Good now I have there attention.

"K this morning this new chick Ally left here diary/songbook thingy in English, so of course I took it and decided to read it. That geek wrote some nasty things about me and I wanna get her back. I say after school we follow Ally home to see where she lives, later go to Sean's house and get all our supplies, go back to her house and at 11:00 we strike! Watda think? Who's in?" I say rubbing my hands together.

"I'm totally in you know I love to have fun, mm maybe we can go earlier and watch her change into her pj's?"

"Ew Calvin that's gross and pervy. This is a nerd we are talking about. Now if it were the head cheerleader... mmmm" I say getting lost in thought.

"Uh ya this is gonna be epic! We are using toilet paper right..?"

I mentally face palm. _What is this guy on?_

"God Sean no we are using honey.. And ya bro I'm in." Haha I love Alex's sarcasm towards Sean's stupidity. It cracks me up.

" Ok three down two to go. Dez Emmit? Are you in?" I have a feeling Dez is gonna pussy out...

"Actually bro I'm sitting this one out, it's just wrong." Dez says while shaking his head.

"Whatever. Emmit?"

"No I'm with Dez on this one.. It's not right." Whoa what's with his sudden pussy attitude?

He must have seen the look on my face because he quickly spoke up.

"Uhh.. I mean, I'm to lazy. And I ain't in the mood." Said Sean.

" What ever your missing out dude, ok guys come here and lets discuss!" I say.

This is totally gonna rock! Ally will never see it coming!

**Ally's P.O.V**

Omg omg omg omg omg omg! Where is my diary/songbook! Oh no if someone reads it I'm going to be so embarrassed! Maybe I dropped it out side? As I walk out I see Austin with a bunch of guys. One guy has dark brown hair. Kinda like scene style for men. His eyes are so mysterious! Green with cute splashes of brown in them. He s kinda pale like me. He looks nothing like the other guy. His friend looks kinda like a dumb jock. With his black hair and pure green eyes. Un like his friend he is really tanned. Ya I think Trish told me about these guys Alex and Sean. There part of Austin's little man boy "possie". That other guy must be Calvin. I can tell by his light brown (with dark highlights) neat faux hawk and clear blue eyes. Where is the other guy Emmit? Oh there he is. He has jet black hair also in a scene style and ice blue eyes. Wow they all look so different. I'm just staring at them until I see Austin glaring at me. Eeeeep! I quickly turn around and walk back into the school. Oh thank god there's Trish! Even tho I only met Trish this morning I think we have gotten to be best friends!

"Trish! Trish! Have you seen a brown leather book with a giant red letter A on the front?" I ask desperately.

"No Ally I haven't sorry! What's so special about it anyway?"

"Ok you can't tell anyone but it's my diary/songbook. It's filled with all my secrets and personal songs. I'll _die_ if anyone reads it! Oh you gotta help me find it! Pleaseeeee" I say stretching out the E.

"Ok ok jeezz! Don't worry Ally we will find it I promise, but for now we gotta get to our classes. I got Math how about you?"

"Thanks Trish! Alright and Chemistry. See ya later" I say running off before I miss the bell.

As I get in to class the teacher tells me to check the list on the wall for my lab partner for the year. It's some guy named_ Alex Farrel_.. I walk up to the professor .

"Um excuse me but could you show me who Alex Farrel is?"

He points to the far left corner in the back. As I start to walk over my breath catches in my throat.

.god it's that guy from Austin's "possie"! If he is anything like Austin I wont make it through the year! I take my seat next to him.

"Uh hi I guess were lab partners.." I say nice and polite.

He's not responding..? Then I notice the head phones in his ear. Ohhh I get it. So he's into music huh? I tap his shoulder. He jumps in surprise.

"Uh hi? Who are you? My lab partner?" He asks quietly. Whoa is he shy? That's a shocker!

"Hey, ya I am. So what song were you listening to?" I ask.

"Oh.. Um.. It's just a song I wrote and recorded.. Not a big deal.." He says looking down.

"No way! I write songs to! It's like a passion of mine. Can I hear your song?" I ask holding my hands together.

" I d-don't think so.."

"Pweeasse!" I give him the puppy dog eyes. He chuckled.

"Alright fine, but you are not allowed to laugh." he puts a headphone in my ear. Wow it's actually really good!

"Did you play all these instruments too? Or do you have a band?"

"I p-played them.."

"Wow that's so cool. This one time I wrote a song..." And through the whole class we talked music and song writing. Each sentence his shyness going away. I hope we can be friends...

**Alex's P.O.V**

(This should be good..)

Wow. This girl is into music just like me! I know this sounds crazy but she makes me _not_ shy. Do I like her? No I just met her. Wait why am I going all soft and mushy? Admit it man this girl has got you whipped. She is just so cool. Her passion is music just like me, her soft brown hair and sparkly brown eyes. I don't think iv seen her around before.. She could be new, but then again I don't really pay attention to anyone besides my friends so I don't know a lot of people..

"The class is about to end so do you mind if I get your name?" I ask.

"Oh ya sure! It's Ally. Ally Dawson."

My whole face just went even more pale. No no no no no this can't be the same girl that Austin hates. There is only one way to find out.

"Umm Ally, are you new here?" I ask shaking.

"Actually I am. Today was my first day!" oh. Man. I'm screwed.

After class I decided to go hang on the roof by myself for a while. You know sort my thoughts. I wanted to do operation T-P with my friends because some geek made fun of him in her book. But now that iv seen and met this geek I don't know if I can. Man this is all so confusing! I don't get why Austin thinks she is a geek. Her glasses are cute, and getting good grades isn't a bad thing. I should know. Yep you heard me I'm smart.

_Sighhh_. I like her a lot she's the first girl I met that's down to earth and not fake. No, I can't T-P her house, I just wouldn't forgive myself. Well I better go tell Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Alex just told me he's out. What an idiot, you don't just bail on your friends! Well whatever we can do this with out him. School just ended and me, Calvin, and Sean are chilling in my car waiting for Ally to come out side so we can follow her home. Oh there she is! I quickly start my car, and watch her as she gets into an old blue car. After 7 minutes of driving we finally get to her house. I casually drive by so it looks like I didn't follow them. I feel like a spy!

"Quick Clay write down that address!"

"I am I am keep your pants on! Ok got it!" He said with a giant grin.

"Wow that's a nice house. And it's on the beach lucky! Anyway let's go back to my house and get the stuff." Said Sean with excitement in his voice. I crank the tunes and head off.

Sean's house is pretty average a little brown house with a black roof. We walk inside and plop our selves on the couch. It's 4:36 we have like six hours and twenty- four minutes left to go until operation T-P. For the next six hours we plan and discuss operation T-P. We have decided to wrap the toilet paper around her house, throw some rolls in the trees, and throw wet toilet paper balls everywhere. It's genius! Mwahahahaha. Suddenly Sean speaks up.

" Wait what about the honey? I already bought like 20 jars of it." I rub my temples.

"Sean.. Alex was KIDDING about the honey.." He frowns.

"Damn it. He owes me for 20 jars of honey."

We gather our supplies: A bucket of water, like 100 rolls of toilet paper, and masks. Whoohooo! We pull up a block from her house so no one sees my car. As we get to her house we split up to make sure no one is awake. I go around back and climb a tree to get to a balcony. I hear beautiful music. I sneak up to the window and peak through the glass door. That's when I see her.

**Mwahahaha! My first cliffy! Sorry guys :P omigosh I know I took forever to update! I'm sorry but iv been busy! I promise I'll either post again later or tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this chapter I was really scared of messing up. And I also was scared to mess up the 4 new characters. To the 4 contest winners I really tried to make the characters the way you wanted them, im sorry if it was not what you expected or if I did it wrong! Sooo whatda guys think? Read and review! Love you guys! Until next time ~crazy4fanfic101.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I know I suck for making the last chapter a cliffy.. And for taking so long to update... It's just I wanted to end the story in a way so it would get you exited for chapter 5! And for taking me so long to update, well my birthday is on the 3****rd**** so iv been planning a party.:s I know lame excuse. Ok on to chapter 5 my little panda bears!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally or the song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson **

**Auslly? Or Alelly?**

**(Austin and Ally or Alex and Ally)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally? Geek can sing? No there's no way a geek like her can sing like that! It's impossible I refuse to believe it! _**But she's right there! You can see her!**_ Shut up common sense. Hey wait a minute, iv never heard that song before.. Is.. Is.. Is it an original? I listen closely.

_**You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone.**_

_**You know I dream in color And do the things I want.**_

_**You think you've got the best of me**_

_**Think you've had enough the last laugh**_

_**Bet you think that everything good is gone **_

_**Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back **_

_**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
Bridge: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger **_

_**Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_

_**They told you I was moving on, over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me, but you see  
Chorus: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone **_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter **_

_**Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
Bridge: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I **_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started **_

_**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted **_

_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me **_

_**You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning In the end  
[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]  
I'm not alone**_

And with that she finished with one last soft note. God that was amazing.. _**Austin NO get that out of your head! Ally= ugly nerdy geek! **_Man my mind is messed up, my bro's are probably waiting for me. I better give the signal to get operation T-P started. Just as I was about to make an animal noise, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to find Ally standing there tapping her foot, with her arms crossed.

" ALLY what are you.. Um doing here?" I ask nervously. Busted.

"Um last time I checked I _lived_ here smart one. May I ask why you felt the need to grace me with your presents?"She asked with a smirk.

"I.. I" I was interrupted by Clay.

" Dude! Is operation T-P a go or what? What's taking so long?" He whispered/yelled. Even more busted.I looked at Ally's shocked expression, which instantly turned into anger.

"T-P?! You were gonna T-P my house?! Wow. Just wow. Go home before I call the friken police!" She said yelling now. As I turned to leave I felt a hand grab my arm. Turning around I saw Ally with tears streaming her face.

"Why? What did I do to you?" With that she turned around and went inside shutting her curtains.

I gathered the boys and drove them home. No one said a word. Are little operation failed. Part of me was upset and pissed of, but part of me was.. relieved? Why was I relieved? I wanted revenge on Ally..right? Ugh I'm probably just tiered. Ya that's it, I headed off to bed with Ally's song replaying in my head. Sweet song... sweet _**girl**_...

**Dez's P.O.V**

**(Around 7:00pm)**

Today was operation T-P. I felt bad for not telling Ally about it so I decided to get her diary song book thing back. I drove over to Austin's house and told his mom, Mimi, that I left a shirt in his room. As I entered his room I began looking around. After opening various drawers and picking up dirty clothes I finally found it and got the heck out of there! I started my drive to Alex's. Why you ask? Well later today Alex told me he might like Ally (of course after we got past "tell anyone and your dead" stage) so I decided to let Alex give it to her.

" Dez what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I went to Austin's and got Ally's diary songbook thing back, and since you like her I thought you should give it to her. Give it to her tomorrow morning and she will be eating out of your hands!" I said with a smile. At first Alex seemed shocked but then he smiled back.

" Thanks Dez this means A LOT to me, I ll see ya later buddy" We did a little bro huge, and off I went.

**Ally's P.O.V**

**(Been waiting for this haven't cha?)**

(Around 12:00pm)

Iv been crying for 25 minutes now. I don't know why. Is it because Austin tried to do something so mean to me? No I kinda expected that. But it still hurt. I'd feel a lot better if I have my diary/songbook t write in! Where is it anyway? Well Trish promised we would find it.

We better before someone else does.

**Ok ya I know a short chapter, I soooo sorry it's just things are super complected at my house. **

**So anyway just to let you know Austin and his friends are 17, Ally is almost 17, and Trish is also 17. I promise to put more Emmit, Sean, Calvin, and Josh in this story! I hope you guy keep liking my story! Review! Bye my panda bears! 3 ~crazy4fanfic**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating guys! I was on vacation and I had no internet! But I did spend my free time writing down idea's in my little book! And trust me I have plenty to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot! Some people have been telling me their guesses about what they think will happen between Alex and Ally. Well at first your guesses were right.. BUT then I got a way better idea, so sorry guys ! :P Anyway since I haven't updated in awhile I will make it longer by taking "part 2" of this chapter and putting it with part one! You deserve it! One more thing, thank you for the birthday wishes, being 14 is awesome! Anyway this chapter takes place at school, the day after operation T-P failed mawha! On to the story my little panda bears! (They are SO cute right?!)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**_.

**The Field Trip**

(Part 1)

**Ally's P.O.V**

I get up an hour before school and do my normal morning routine. My outfit for today consists of jean shorts, a grey t-shirt with a little heart in the middle, and black sneakers. I run out side as fast as I can so Trish will stop honking the stupid horn. This is what I get for agreeing to let her drive me to school. As we pull into the school I see Alex standing by the front doors looking around. The second I step out of Trish's car Alex came over.

" Ally hey! I was just looking for you! I think I have something that you maybe be looking for.. Ta-da!" I freak out as soon as I see him pull out MY songbook/diary.

"Alex! First of all, you took it? Second, did you read anything?, and lastly . ." He freezes up and suddenly stars laughing.

" Ally you got it all wrong! I never took it! I found it in.. Uh ...chemistry class! Ya you must have dropped it. And no I didn't read it, I promise." He says a little to fast. But oh well I got my book back and that's all that matters!

"Thank you so much Alex! I'm so grateful!" I say happily.

"Grateful enough to give me a hug?" He said with a wink. I blushed and hugged him. We stayed that way for a few seconds until Trish cleared her throat.

" Ahem! I'm still here! I'm short not invisible!" She is kinda short...

" Sorry Trish! Let's get inside, thanks again Alex!" I grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her inside.

"Ooo you guys are totally cute together! I bet he will ask you out soon!" She said with a smirk.

" I do like him a lot.. But he wouldn't like a girl like me.." I said looking down.

" Ally are you kidding? A girl like you? You mean smart, hot (not in a lez way), funny, talented, cute, and just a little bit dorky."

"Aww thanks Trish!" I give her a hug.

All my classes after that went by fast. In the classes I had with Trish we would just talk the whole time, and the classes I didn't have with Trish, I just took notes. Occasionally Austin and his "possie" would start laughing when Austin would call me a geek. Except for Alex. He is just to sweet. Then finally chemistry came. It is my favorite class now. Well it was until the teacher said: "Class, Austin will be joining our class!" ya apparently he wanted to transfer and now he's here. (**K guys I'm only starting high school** **this fall, so I don't know how it works so forgive me if you can't transfer. But in my story you can :P**) He got partnered up with the smartest girl in class, Angela. Poor Angela.

"Ok, class a have some very exiting news! I have planned a field trip to River Dale. It is a 6 hour bus ride. With the permission from your parents, you will be staying in River Dale for 4 days. Yes I am booking a hotel, and no you can not room with the opposite gender! Now, during the 4 days you will be spending most of your time in the science plaza doing research for your assignment." The class groaned. _**This could be fun! Right? **_Ew but Austin will be there.. _**But so will Alex.**_**..**_** and hotels have indoor pools**_... but you will spend most of my time doing research.. _**Ya with Alex**_! Ok ok I get it '_voice in my head_'. I guess this trip will be fun.

" Now you and your chemistry partners must go to the plaza, pick a subject and when you are finished you will present it to the class. This project is kind of like a science fair project, you know with bristle board, diagrams, and what not. For example you could grow your own crystal!

This project counts for **20% **of your grade. These permission slips contain all the information about the trip and project. Get them signed and we leave next Monday.(**6 days from now**)" I suddenly feel hot breath on my neck, which sends a shivers through my body. I turn to see Austin. I let out a small gasp when I realize how close we are! God why is he so close?! I move back but I can't go far since Alex is in the way. Sadly he noticed this and let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh so I scare you geek? Interesting..." He said rubbing his chin. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alex glaring at Austin.

" I'm not scared, just grossed out. Now what do you want?" I spat.

"Chill I'm just messing. I just wanna talk to you boyfriend there. Yo bro happy to see me? Ya you are." umm cocky much? Wait.. Boyfriend? Epp!

"What do you want Austin?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch the game with the guys today? You haven't been around much."

" Ya sure I'll text you later k?"

"Sure, cya." Alex turns to me. His green eyes looking into my brown.

"So partner you exited for the project? I am." I could totally feel his breath! It's _**so**_ sexy.

"Of course I am we get to hang at a hotel. Why are you exited"?

"Because. I get to spend a lot of time with you." I blush a deep shad of red. I bet tomato's are jealous right now. Omigod he's leaning in!

"Your so cute when you blush.." He whispers. Closer, closer lean Ally! Almost there! My first kiss! Are lips meet and I feel that spark right away. I don't even care if we are kissing in chemistry or if we get caught. It's just to good to care. I was kinda scared to kiss someone because I was afraid I would mess up, but I guess I can do it.

He puts his hand under my chin to deepen the kiss. Suddenly the moment is ruined when we hear the class going "oooooo" followed by many whistles. We break apart and we both blush madly. A few seconds later I lean by his ear and whisper

"Your cute when you blush too" I said with a wink. Wow who knew I could do something like that? I guess that kiss gave me confidence.

The rest of the day consists of Trish squealing when I told her about the kiss and class project, Alex and I hanging out when we have free time. And a few more classes. Finally school is over, and I decide to walk home. Humming while I walk.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Man these last few days have been hectic. Un packing, cleaning up, spending time with Uncle Stan and Aunt Betty and Ally catching up. It's been fun but now I get to relax and think. The first thought in my head is the ring. I have a girlfriend back home an we have been dating for a year now. I got this ring a week before we left, hoping to propose and take her with me to Miami. But I never got the chance because I chickened out. Luckily she is coming down tomorrow to visit. So I think I will propose then. I hope she says yes. I just love her so much. My thoughts are interrupted when Ally walks through the door.

"Hey Als what's up?"

"Nothing just got back from school. What about you?" She says smiling.

"Awesome and nothing just super pumped! Guess who's coming to visit tomorrow?" I say jumping up.

"Justin Bieber?!" I can really hear the sarcasm.

" You hate Justin Bieber. And no Cindy! I think I'm going to propose, what do you think?"

"Oh my gosh that amazing! I miss her so much! Yes you should propose! I know she will say yes!" She runs up and gives me a hug.

"Thanks Als. Oh and Uncle Ben, and Aunt Betty went out tonight. So you can do whatever. Later."

"Sweet. I think I'm gonna head to the beach. Cya."

She's such a sweet girl. Really smart to. She gets straight A's for crying out loud! I know Cindy loves Ally like a sister and a mother. Ally feels the same. So it will be good for her to have Cindy around. I can't wait for her to come!

**Emmit's P.O.V**

I can't stop thinking about her. She was the best thing in my life. Now she's gone and it's all because of my stupid parents! *Flash Back*

_**I was sitting on the beach with Sara. Sara. The love of my life. The girl I wanna marry. I turned to her and kissed her deeply. Holding her so tight**_, _**afraid that if I let go she with leave me. She breaks the kiss. "I love you Em. I always will." We stay together for hours, hanging out and having fun. Until it's time for me to go home. See if I'm even a minute for curfew, I don't get supper and a yelling fest breaks out between me and my parents. I don't like my parents. They don't like me, it's just that simple. We always fight. Even tho I do nothing wrong. Sara knows this and she understands. I walk through the door only to be greeted by yelling.**_

" _**It's 5 minutes after 9. Past your curfew. How come you don't respect us and our rules?! Where were you?! Drinking and smoking?! Probably! And you were probably with that slut Sara too! You know what?! That's the last straw. You are never seeing her again because we are sending you to live with grandma in Miami. Tomorrow."**_

"_**Your father is right son. It's time you fixed your life. Living with grandma will be good for you. No supper for you. Now go pack." **_

_**I tried to argue. Even reason with them. But they wouldn't hear it. They wouldn't let my contact Sara. I tried everything but they would just stop me. Eventually I was sent away. Never seeing Sara again. Sara..**_ *End Of Flash Back*

Now I hide behind a bad boy mask. Pretending not to care. Pretending my past never happen. I hate acting mean, especially when I know im actually a sweet and caring guy ( Not to sound cocky..)

I pull out my picture of Sara. I stare at it until tears start to fall. I would do anything to see her again. She would never forgive me for leaving her. Oh Sara..

"Emmit Are you ok?"

_**Ally?**_

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was just walking along side the beach in my red sun dress, when I see Austin's friend Emmit crying. I always thought he was this tough guy, but I guess he has a soft side too. I think I should go talk to him.

"Emmit? Are you ok?" I ask sweetly. At first he was shocked, then he quickly wiped the tears away.

"Emmit, I know you were crying. Look I know you act like this macho tough guy, but from the looks of it you have a sweet side. I promise I wont tell anyone I saw you crying. I just want you too know I'm here for you if you need a friend ok?" I sat down beside him. I looked up t see sadness in his ice blue eyes. At first I thought he was going to push me away, but what he did next was unexpected.

" About a year ago before I came to Miami, I was in love with this girl Sara. We were crazy for each other. We did everything together. Heck I wanted to marry her one day. But I had to leave her behind and live with my grandma here in Miami." He said with a tear rolling down his face. AWWW! I just wanted to squeeze the sadness out!

"Not to sound nosey but why did you leave?"

"Well you see my parents..." After he told all about his parents. The sounded to strict and mean! They didn't love their own son. They treated him like garbage! That's insane! I'm not a violent person but when he told me about them, I wanted to knock some sense into them! Emmit did nothing wrong! They forced him to leave the love of his life! Now they are both broken hearted! Now he acts like a bad boy. It makes sense. Right then and there I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for opening up to me. Even tho we don't really know each other. I promise not to tell anyone anything. I am always here when you need a friend ok? Your not alone." I gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks Ally, I really needed to get that off my chest. I don't care what Austin thinks. Your not a geek and your not a mean person. Thanks again I'll see you later. Gotta go meet the guys" With that he left. For the rest of the day I went swimming, tanned, and wrote 2 new songs in my book. Suddenly I see Alex running over.

"Ally! Hey!" he said with a smile.

"Hey Alex what are you doing here? I thought you we going to watch them game with your friends?"

"We did, we always come to the beach after a game. By the way red really is your colour." he said with a wink. I blushed deep deep red.

" Aw thanks, you don't have to hang out with me. It's ok go hang with your friends I don't mind."

" Aw that's cute, you think I'm gonna leave you. No way I'm staying."

He sat down next to me and we spent the time getting to know each other and listening to music on my I pod. A slow song came on.

He stood up and held out his hand.

" May I have this dance?"

" You may." I said taking his hand. We danced close. I'm not very good at dancing, but when you are walking in circles leaning against someone, it's not that hard.

I'm slow dancing with Alex on the beach, while the sun is setting. This is the perfect moment. It got better when he leaned down and kissed me so passionately it made my knees wobble.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I watched as Ally and Alex slow danced together, kissing. I don't know why but watching them just pissed me off. Probably because Alex ditched me for her.. Right? I'm not jealous. No way I don't even like Ally as a friend. Or as a person. I need to talk to Alex, but I don't wanna go over there.

"Yo Calvin! Get over here man!"

"What can't you see I was busy hitting on that hot blonde over there?" He turned his head and winked at her. She giggled.

"Whatever. Take this football and throw it at Alex and Ally." I said while pointing to them.

"Haha AWESOME!" He then chucked the football straight at them, hitting the dancing couple right in the head , followed by a loud:

"OWW! What the heck?" I felt bad for hitting a girl, but hey no pain no gain right?

Alex came stomping over. Uh oh.

"What the hell man?"

"What were you doing with the geek? Hmm?"

"First of all she is not a geek, second she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her, and third I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I know you don't like her, but I do. Sometimes Austin your friends get to be happy to."

Then he left back to Ally. I guess he's right. But I still think Ally's a geek. A geek with nice hair and beautiful chocolate eyes and.. Stop it! Austin she's a geek. Bad boys don't date geeks.

I snap out of my thoughts and take a good look around. Sean's making a sand castle, Calvin hitting on a blonde, Em is looking out into the ocean, and Alex is with his "girlfriend". Is it true? Am I wrong about my friends? Am I wrong about Ally?

**Since I promised you guys I put part one and part two in this chapter I'm going to briefly tell you what happens in the 6 days before the field trip. Why? Because I want to update soon because I know you guys are getting mad. And I don't wanna write 6 days worth in this chapter :p Alright this is part 2!**

**No One's P.O.V**

The 6 days before the field trip went by fast. Everyone in class got their permission slips signed and everyone is buzzing with excitement. Not for the project but for being able to hang with one another in a hotel with a pool and hot tub! Ally told Trish about Alex asking her to be his girlfriend. And of course Trish freaked out and was totally happy for her best friend. Austin continued to doubt his hatred towards Ally. Emmit decided to find a way to contact Sara, with the help of his new friend Ally of course. Sean's family went on vacation for a week. Yes the six days were pure bliss for Ally and Alex. And surprisingly Trish and Calvin have developed feels towards each other as well! But they are taking it slow to see were things take them. Ally and Trish are like sisters now. Always hanging out and telling secrets. Josh proposed to Cindy, and she said yes! They are getting married this September. Now you are caught up on the 6 days before the big field trip!

**There Are Two Kinds Of Chemistry**

(Part 2)

**Ally's P.O.V**

Today is the big field trip! I'm so exited. I get to spend a lot of time with my _**boyfriend**_ Alex! I walk out the door wearing jeans, a brown jacket, and brown boots. What? It's cold on the bus and in River Dale!

I get un the bus and sit in my seat. I turn to see a really pretty girl. She has wavy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and an award winning smile.

"Hi I'm Ally."

"Hey, the name's Carolina. It's great to finally meet you since we never talk in chem class, haha" She says with a smile.

" I know it's weird right? Well we should really hangout some time" I say with a smile, and plug my headphones in and crank the volume.

I spend most of the bus ride doing 4 things: text Alex, talk to Carolina, listen to music, and write in my songbook/diary. I haven't written in it for days since I lost it, so it's about time I did.

**Dear Diary/songbook,**

**This last week has been a crazy one! Me and Trish have gotten to be the bestest of friends. And I met a girl from my chem class today, she sits next to me on the bus. Anyway her name is Carolina and she is really cool. I hope we become friends.**

**I lost you for a couple days! I know it sucks but my boyfriend Alex found you. Yes I got a boyfriend he is one of Austin's friends. He's super sweet and I really like him. Oh and speaking of Austin's friends they tried to T-P my house! But it's ok because I caught them! I have so much more to write! But I can't write much anymore because we are about to arrive to our destination, I will write about it later! Until next time.**

**Love Ally. **

I closed up my book, said goodbye to Carolina, and headed off to find Alex. I wish Trish was here! It would be awesome! Wait, there are to strong arm s wrapped around you. Alex! I turn to be my gorgeous boyfriend Alex.

"Hey! I missed you." I say pouting.

"I missed you too." He smiles and kissed my lips. He picks me up and spins me around. But sadly we were interrupted but somebody coughing, and fake gagging. We look over and see Austin. Of course.

"Really man? We are forced to watch you make out with girls all the time, so when I wanna kiss my girlfriend it's suddenly gross? I don't know what's up with your head." He said shaking his head.

"It's only gross because it's Ally, and the only thing in my head is common sense." He said with a smirk.

"Ok she's not gross, she's awesome. Your just jealous because I have a girlfriend like her." He smiled at me. I reached up and kissed him sweetly.

"Your so sweet" I say breaking the kiss, he out his forehead on mine and looked me right in the eyes.

" You have beautiful eyes." awww! He is the best.

*Later*

We arrived at the science plaza. And I must say, the sight of it took my breath away! I can't wait to start the project! Me and Alex walked hand-in-hand around the plaza looking for something to do our project on. Finally we just decided to grow our own crystal. The teacher gave us all a map and a sheet of paper telling us where the hotel is, and how far we were able to walk around the town. Now that we have done some research, we can do whatever we want.

" So babe, what do you want to do?" I cringed, I don't like being called babe. It makes me feel like an object. But I let it slide since he didn't know.

"Umm how about we go back to the hotel and swim?" I love swimming!

"Sure! Let's do it." He said with a smile.

About an hour later I was in my hotel room. Turns out me and Carolina share a room! I know awesome right?

"Hey Ally what type a bathing suit you gonna wear?"

"Um a blue one piece why?" I said raising an eye brow.

"No way! You gotta impress your man! With a body like that you could totally pull it off! Here I brought two, try this red one!" She said tossing a red bikini.

"Um I don't think so.." I said eyeing the tiny piece of fabric.

"Just trust me!" *3 minutes later*

"Omg you look totally hot! Alex's jaw will drop to the floor!" She said squealing.

"Are you sure Carolina?" I ask self-consciously.

"Of course, now go! Your man's waiting!" She said wiggling her eye brows.

I walk into the pool room and see Alex, Dez, and Austin playing in the water. They turn and look at me, their jaws dropped to the water. They all began looking me up and down. Suddenly I got a major confidence boost.

"Close your mouths before you catch bugs" I said with a giggle. Alex and Dez blushes and looked away, but Austin kept staring. Alex noticed and smacked him in the head.

"**MY** girlfriend." With that Austin quickly looked down.

"Hey Als come in!" Yelled Dez. I stuck my foot in the water.

"No way! It's freezing!" Alex laughed and came out of the water. He looked at me. I stood there waiting for him to say something, when suddenly he picked me up and tossed me into the freezing water. He jumped in after.

"A-al-lex! I-it's f-freezing!" I said holding my self. He swam over and gave me a giant hug. Probably to warm me up. And it did. I wanted revenge tho. So I went under and pulled his legs out so he would go under too. I swam up and started laughing at his expression. We all began to battle each other in the water. It was like a war between 4 people. It was awesome until the teacher poked her head in and called for Alex. Well this is gonna be awkward. Just me, Dez, and Austin.. Dez broke the silence.

"Hey guys wanna go down the water slide?" Some how I failed to notice the massive water slide by the pool. We all climbed to the top, I looked down.

"There is no way I can do this! I'm getting down."

"Oh come on geek, you can't be that scared. Just go down." Shut up Austin..

"No way am I-'' but before I could say anything else Austin pulled me on to his lap, and down the slide we went. Landing in the water with a huge splash!

"Austin that was crazy, it was insane, it-it was.. FUN!" Believe it or not but I had fun!

Austin chuckled and got out of the pool. That's when I noticed his sexy six pack. Aww man.. I couldn't stop staring. I ripped my gaze away and went under water to hide my blush. _**Ally Dawson! You can NOT think Austin is sexy, no way! You are dating Alex remember that! **_I know it wont happen again. It was a one time thing. Ya that's what it was, I convinced my self. Man this field trip it gonna be a crazy one..

**There you go guys! Again sorry for not updating! Don't hate me! I was gonna write more but I figured you would want me to update soon as possible. So I did. I hope you guys liked it! Took me forever to write it -_- I put some Auslly in there! Cute eh? I will try to update every other day from now on. No I don't think there is a River Dale near Miami, yes I made it up. I don't know anything about Chemistry so don't get mad if I got something wrong. One last thing Emmit and Sara will be reunited! I promise! Anyway read and review! Until next time my little panda bears! ~crazy4fanfict. 3**__


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know it seems like I always have an excuse for not updating, but every excuse I have is true! I guess the universe hates me sometimes :P But seriously my internet was down. LOL sooo sorry! **

**I'm really pumped tho because I get to check out my high school in a few days! Whoot! I'm totally scared tho! What if I get lost on my first day?! Any high schoolers have any advice for me? Anyway anyone else so exited for the new Austin and Ally? Something about a cheek kiss? Ohh lala! I'm gonna start asking a question every time I update and you guys leave your answers on the review page! How dose that sound? Good? Awesome. On to the story my Panda bears! **

_**Ross: Stephanie does not own Austin and Ally.**_

_**Me: Thank you Ross, and may I say I am a HUGE fan!**_

_**Ross: Aww thanks, so are you gonna tell the story?! I wanna see if Austin and Ally get together! **_

_**Me: Alright alright, here we go!**_

**The Love Project**

Ally's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep tonight. Not just because Carolina snores a lot, but because I kept thinking about Austin. I don't know why tho? Alex is awesome, and Austin is a jerk. Or was a jerk? I don't know I'm so confused! All I know is that I had a great time with them while Alex was gone. And when Austin pulled me into his lap.. I felt..felt.. Sparks? Ya that's it! And I had so much fun with them after that. It was like we forgot our hatred towards each other and just focused on have fun with each other. My favorite part was hanging out with them in the hot tube. Since I can't seem to sleep might as well write in my diary/songbook.

**Dear Diary/songbook,**

**Man have things been crazy this week! My brother is getting married. Awesome right? Alex is being a great boyfriend. I also have a great time with Austin and Dez at the pool. Weird right? We are in River Dale. For a project, in chemistry. It's really cold here.. Another thing, I am good friends with Austin's friend Emmit. I'm helping him to find his long lost love. It's soo romantic! Speaking of romantic.. After thinking all night, I have come to the conclusion that I Ally have feelings towards Austin. I just don't know if they are positive or negative yet.. It was great writing in you. But I am really tiered, so I'm off to bed. But before I go, possible song lyrics:**

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?**_

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lostTo be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life _****_

**Love Ally.**

I put my book away and fell into a deep sleep.

When I finally wake up, I feel like something good is going to happen today. I stretched and got ready for the day. My outfit for the day was a pair of black skinny jeans (with a brown belt), a purple tank top, over it was a lacy white see through shirt, and my brown ankle boots. Satisfied with my look, I woke Carolina up so she could get breakfast before we go. She hoped into the shower as I left to go to the breakfast buffet. I walked into to room and sniffed the air. Mmm smells awesome! With out knowing I started humming while I was scooping eggs and bacon into my plate. _**To be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around... **_

" Hey that song sounds awesome. Did you write it?" A tiered voice asks me.

" What? Oh hi Austin. What song?" I ask.

" The song you were just singing? You have an awesome voice by the way."

"I was.. S-singing?" He nods. How embarrassing!

"Well whatever. You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" I ask trying to change the subject. Today is my chance to figure out my feeling towards Austin. Good or Bad.

" No I slept like a baby!"

" Liar." I say.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well first of you have more bags under your eyes than Trish has in her closet. Plus your hand is on your syrup covered pancake." I say laughing while he finally noticed his hand.

"Not funny Dawson." He says in a rude tone, but starts laughing anyway.

Austin's P.O.V

Ally was right. I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking of how much fun I had with Ally and Dez in the pool. At the water slide, I noticed how cute Ally looked when she was scared. Then my man instincts kicked in, and I pulled Ally on to my lap and down the slide we went. It was like Ally fit perfectly on my lap. Like she was made for me. And the tingles that were shooting through my body were crazy. After that I totally forgot about how much I didn't like her and how she was a geek. I ended up having a great time with them in the pool. It was weird. Only when I got back to my room I realized that I spent hours in the pool hanging with Ally, and even had a great time. That got me thinking. Did I like Ally? No way! As friends? Maybe? Maybe I was wrong about her being a geek. After thinking all night I knew I had feelings for her, I just didn't know if the were good or bad yet. And today I was gonna figure it out. I'm gonna be nice-ish to her, and if today goes bad, then I will continue to not like her and call her a geek. But if it turned out good, then maybe I would consider being friends. Emmit and Alex sure seemed to like her. And if Emmit actually liked someone that he doesn't hang out with, then there must be something special about that person. Because Emmit hardly likes anyone! After getting ready I went down to get breakfast, there was hardly anyone in there. Suddenly I hear a beautiful voice. It was Ally. My first reaction was ew Ally the geek gross. But then I remembered I was supposed to be nice today. Here goes nothing. I started up some small talk. It seemed to be going fine until I noticed I had my hand in my pancake. Yep I was that tiered. She started laughing at me! I was mad, until I realized it was actually pretty funny. I asked Ally if she wanted to sit with me while we ate. At first she seemed hesitant but she smiled and said 'sure'. We had fun getting to know each other. Not big deep things, just small things. Like favorite colors me yellow, Ally red. Or favorite band or artist me Eminem, Ally Bruno Mars. We both liked the band R5 tho. And other questions like that. At first it was weird and awkward considering our past, and not really knowing each other. But as we started talking things got interesting. When the topic of music came up we really started getting into our conversation. We both had a passion for music. I am an outgoing singer who loves being on stage and she is a shy song writer with stage fright. We may be polar opposites but we seemed to get along great. I guess opposites do attract. It's funny how two people can go from hating each other one day, and being friends the next. I feel so different. I was a jerk, cocky, ignorant, rude person. The schools bad boy/ heart breaker. But with Ally I am a sweet, sensitive, kind, caring, goofy person. The person I used to be before the _**incident**_. It's funny how one girl broke me out of my harsh exterior, and broke out the old Austin.

Ally was in the middle of telling me a embarrassing Christmas story, when Alex came over.

"Hey you guys. Look at you finally getting along!" He said smiling.

"I know it's weird right? Just yesterday we couldn't stand each other" Ally pipped up.

"It's good to see you guys are over that." Alex smiled and kissed Ally on the lips.

I felt my fists clench, as well as my jaw. NOT because I am jealous! _**Deniaaaal**_... my inner voice sang.

"So Austin what did you guys do after I left yesterday in the pool?"

"Umm we just hang out and goofed off. No biggie." I replied smoothly.

"Uh ya. Anyway Alex how about we head over to the science plaza? You know get our project done so we have more time to do whatever." Ally said smiling.

"Sure Ally sounds good to me. Just let me grab a coffee. Later Austin." Alex walked away.

"Get me one to please! And ya talk to you later Austin." Ally smiled and waved good bye to me. I watched the couple walk out slightly annoyed. But I get they had a project to work on. I know what your thinking, "why aren't you doing your project Austin?" I know this may sound bad, but Angela is doing my part of the project. She is a smart girl she can do it! Speaking of smart girls, I wonder if Ally would write a song for me? I suck at writing them, and when I read her book, she had some pretty good songs in there. Amazing actually. Ugh forget about Ally, jeez Austin you sound obsessed! I need to go find a hottie to make out with.. I stand up and pop the collar of my leather jacket and begin my hunt.

Ally's P.O.V

Me and Alex worked on the project for hours until we got it done. Every once and awhile my mind would wander to Austin. When me and him talked during breakfast he seemed like a totally different person. Like a BETTER person. Way better. I feel bad for thinking about Austin while I'm with my loving boyfriend. But I don't feel too bad because Alex has barley said one work to me for hours! Every time I try to start a conversation, he just replies with one word answers. To top that while we were walking to his room to work on the project, I saw him totally check out Carolina! Right now all we are doing is watching a movie in silence. I can't stand it anymore.

"I'm going to get a snack from downstairs." I say.

"Later babe." He says not looking away from the tv. I winced, he keeps calling me babe even tho I asked him nicely to stop. He knows it bugs me!

I walk to the elevator and press the down button. As the door opens I see Austin making out with a shirtless girl. I scream and cover my eyes. I try to run away with out un covering my eyes, but I end up running into the wall.

"Ouch.." I said rubbing my head.

"Ally are you ok?" I look up and see Austin with a worried look in his eyes. Behind him is a very angry red head, she's probably mad because I ruined her make out session.

"Totally fine." I mumble. I suddenly feel angry. I don't know why. Me and Austin only became friends today. I'm probably just mad because I ran into a wall. Ya that's it I convinced my self. I stand up and walk past the girl while she's putting her shirt back on and step into the elevator. I press 'ground floor' while the doors are closing I say "Going down." Way down I thought. Why am I bothered by Austin kissing another girl? I got my own boyfriend. Sordov. Oh Ally what are you getting your self into?

Alex's P.O.V

What is wrong with me? I like Ally, but I can't stop thinking about my ex Carolina. I miss her so much. Me and Ally have nothing to talk about anymore, and things are getting kinda awkward. It was fine at breakfast, but it changed after lunch. You see Ally was out getting food and I bumped into Carolina in the hall. Me and her started talking, talking about old times and laughing together. Being with her made me realize how much I miss her. Me and Carolina had this connection while we were dating. Something I don't think me and Ally have. I don't wanna break it off with Ally because I still like her too. She is a great girl. Plus I don't wanna hurt her. Man what am I going to do?!

**Well guys I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it was confusing.. In this chapter Austin and Ally becoming friends and realizing their feelings, sort of. And what about Alex and Carolina? Ooo drama! What happen to Austin when he was younger you know the "incident" he talked about? I tell you about it next chapter. Another thing when is the new Austin and Ally premiering? Can some one tell me? Thanks so much guys! Please I beg you READ AND REVIEW! It would mean a lot! Until next time panda bears! **

**Question Of The Day: How would you get Austin and Ally together in the show? **

**~crazy4fanfic 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys! Still scared for high school.. But thx for the advice guys! Ok you guys have been slacking on the reviews! Lets see if we can hit 100? PLEASE I know you can do it! I have like 87 at the moment. Don't know what else to right so, Laura if you please..**

**Laura: Steph doesn't own Austin and Ally! Or any of the songs! **

**Me: Thanks for the help! Oh don't you think Ross is soo cute? **

**Laura: I know right? Just get us together in your story already! **

**Ross: While these girls fight over me *smirks* let's get on with the story!**

**Dumps&Dates.**

Ally's P.O.V

Once again I spent my whole night thinking about Austin. But this time I thought about Alex too. And I think I have figured everything out. Even tho me and Austin JUST became friends and only known each other for like 2 weeks, I think I like him. Just the way he acts around me, he is not mean at all anymore. He is sweet, caring, funny, charming and so much more. I know what your thinking. No I am not in love with him! I just like him a little. And yesterday by the elevator I know that was jealousy, well I didn't know I had to call Trish and get her advice on everything. She really helped a lot. At first she was mad because she thought Austin was gonna hurt me. But once I explained everything she understood and helped me figure everything out. So today I think I'm going to break it off with Alex. I hope we can still be friends. He really is a good guy, but I'm just not good for him. I get up and get ready for the day. Today I decided to wear black skinny jeans, white tank top with brown vest over top, and brown boots. I let my hair down and head over to Alex's room. Here goes nothing!

Alex's P.O.V

I'm going to break it off with Ally. I thought about it last night and decided it's not fair to Ally if we keep going out, because I now know I still have feelings for Carolina. Plus everything between me and Ally is just awkward now. Call me crazy but I think her and Austin would be a better match. I get up and get ready. Ripped jeans and black v-neck sound good to me. As I'm about to go out the door there's a nock. I open the door and see Ally standing there. Here is my chance.

"We need to talk" we both say at the same time. We laugh and I invite her in, since my room mate is gone. Ally turns around and gets straight to the point.

" Things aren't the same between us. It's awkward and weird. I think we should break up. I'm so sorry, I hope we can still be really good friends. You're a great guy Alex. And personally I think you and Carolina would make a better match." Ally looks at me with a sad smile. I sigh in relief.

"Phew! You just made everything easier for me. I totally agree with you. To be honest me and Carolina had a past and I still kind of like her and I thought it wouldn't be fair to you. You are a awesome girl Ally, so of course I still wanna be friends. By the way you and Austin would be pretty good together too." I smile and wiggle my eye brows. She laughs and looks down. But not before I see the blush on her face.

"Holy crap! You like Austin! Ha I was so right!" I start fist pumping. Once I see Ally giving me a look I stop and look at my now interesting shoes. She laughs and punches me.

"Shut up. You CAN NOT tell Austin! Please promise me you wont tell him?!"

"Well... ok fine. Now let's go get breakfast I'm starving!" I rub my tummy.

"Boy and there appetites." She rolls her eyes playfully.

"That's true. But you need to eat more. Your friken skin and bones" I poke her in the stomach. She laughs and we head down the get breakfast. I'm seriously gonna die of hunger.

While we are eating I get a geniuses idea! I text Austin and tell him the hurry up and come down because there is a chick in a bikini handing out chocolate chip pancakes! In about 5 minutes Austin bursts through the door looking around the room frantically. I start laughing at him because he is still in his sweat pants and white see through shirt. He sees me laughing and swats me in the head.

"That is NOT cool bro. I really wanted those pancakes... and that girl.. No just the pancakes." He glares at me but then Ally starts giggling and a few seconds later she bursts out laughing. I look over at Austin and he's looking at Ally, a grin taken over his face. _**He totally likes her back**_. I think to my self. Ally's crying now, from laughing so hard. Finally she stops and looks at me.

"Nice one, that was too funny." I laugh and high five her.

"It wasn't THAT funny.." Austin grumbles. At looks at him and starts giggling.

"It was so funny, and you know it. Now you wanna join us for breakfast?" Ally asks.

"No no I don't wanna ruin this little moment here for you guys." Austin says shaking his head. I see a little jealousy in his eyes. I laugh.

"Bro it's cool, me and Ally aren't dating any more." I see his face light up.

"Really? Well ok then just let me go get dressed." He gets up and leaves. I look at Ally and I see her looking at Austin's chest. They are so gonna date soon.

Austin's P.O.V

I get in my room and do a little happy dance. YES! They are not dating anymore! That's right bad boy Austin Moon likes shy girl Ally Dawson. I thought about it last night. I knew she felt something for me, because at the elevator she looked totally jealous. And I thought about how she brought back the old me. The me before the _**incident**_.

I don't know why I didn't see Ally like this before. Her big chocolate eyes, her wavy brown hair that falls right into place, her cute dorkyness, how she loves to help everyone, and how determined she is. But most of all I love how she loves music, her voice is amazing. Yep you got it, I now know how much I like Ally. I have a feeling she likes me back. I know ill ask her out. Take her to this cute little diner I saw up town. I hope i;m not moving too fast..

A few hours later I'm waiting out side Ally's door so I can take her to dinner. That's right I asked her and she said yes. I'm so nervous, I never get nervous! The things she does to me. Ally opens the door and my jaw drops. She looks amazing! Her hair is curled to perfection and there is a red flower in her hair, her red dress is nee length and it poofs out a little. I love how it hugs her curves perfectly. And even tho she's wearing black heals, she is still not as tall as me. Here goes nothing.

Ally's P.O.V

Today at lunch Austin asked me to dinner. At first I was shocked but I agreed to go. With the help of Carolina I was ready for my date. I was so exited but scared at the same time. What if everything goes wrong and we end up hating each other again? What if I embarrass my self? There was a nock at the door. I take a breath. Here goes nothing.

open the door and smiled at the handsome blond wearing a black tux with a baggy loose red tie.

"Shall we?" he says.

"We shall" We link arms and head off to the diner.

When we get there I see it is a musical diner. My mouth gaps open at the sight.

"I figured since we both really like music why not go to a musical diner?" he chuckles. We sit down and we both order burgers and fries. The date is going great. It never get awkward, and the conversation never stops. I'm having a great time until Austin's face get serious.

" Ally I gotta tell you something, I am the one who took you diary. I found it and I took it. I read the things you wrote about me so I got mad and came up with operation T-P. I am sooo sorry please don't be mad!" Austin looks at me with sad, hopeful eyes.

"Austin you have the guts to tell me about it. And you were completely honest, I love honesty. I cant be mad at you. Thank you for telling me." I smile at him when he grabs my hand.

" Ally you are truly amazing. You forgave me for everything iv done to you. I was a complete ass. Thank you." I blush. He really is a sweet heart. Why is he nice now? Or was he always nice? Or is this just a cover up? So many questions.

"Why don't I pay and get us out of here? And go to part 2 of our date?"

"Sounds good. Where are we going?"

" It's a surprise." I groan.

"I hate surprises" I mumble.

"Too bad."

After about 10 minutes of driving we finally arrive. I gasp. It's BEAUTIFUL! We are at a park and there is a little pond with little duckies! Beside the pond is a bucket of.. Fruity Mint Swirl!

"Austin this is amazing. Thank you." I run up and hug him. How can I not? This is so sweet! I feel the tingle in my body as I hug him. It makes me feel warm inside. For an hour or so me and Austin sit by the pond and talk, while eating ice cream of course. Eventually a baby duck come up and tries to eat some ice cream. We laugh at how cute this is. This date is one of the best ones iv been on! Everything will be great from now on! Right?

**WRONG! Sorry Ally but you still need to find out what happen to Austin years ago. The big thing that turned him into a player bad boy! Then everything will be rainbow and unicorn happy! Weee! I know I made things between them move kinda fast but everyone wanted to get them together already, so that's what I did! I think I'm only going to write a few more chapters after this. Maybe I will start a new story! What do ya think? Anyway hoped to like this chapter. I kinda rushed it so it might not be as good :S Sorry! Read and REVIEW!**

**Question Of The Day: If you could meet any star dead or alive, who would it be?**

**Until next time! ~Crazy4fanfic 3 **


End file.
